


Will Lennox In Fifty Themes

by AgentERA



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentERA/pseuds/AgentERA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Lt. Cl. William Lennox taken and dissected into fifty themes and prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing something like this so I am a little nervous.To make it easier for myself, I decided to write it in chapters of five sentences each.  
> Also, feel free to take any sentence you like(just keep it gen, is all I ask).

Pleased: Learning to walk again was absolute hell, but it was worth it to see Sarah's brilliant smile as he walked with the cane for the first time.

Agony: How the hell was he going to tell Annabelle that Ironhide wasn't going to come home tonight?

Revenge: He felt the ground underneath him vibrate with Ironhide's footsteps, dimly; he heard 'Hide roaring his rage at the unfortunate 'con that'd managed to get a lucky shot.

Torture: As the blade was rising, he tried to catch 'Hide's eyes, "It's not your fault!" he wanted to convey, but 'Hide refused to meet his gaze.

Orders: He stormed past Prime and the rest of the 'Bots, seething with anger and hurt; but there wasn't a damn thing he could do about the big mistake they were about to make.


	2. Chapter 2

Trust: Both ‘bot and human were thoroughly shaken by the close call but Ironhide more so by Lennox’s unwavering trust in him.

Brown: He crowed with smug delight when he saw the picture of Annabelle’s changed eyes, they were his.

Age: He had never really felt his age before; a respectable 35 years, until he stared into the faces of the fresh recruits who looked like they were barely out of high school.

Betrayal: He stared in stupefied shock as Sentinal ruthlessly murdered Ironhide in front of his eyes. 

Delight: He kept the dopey grin on his face despite the good-natured ribbing he received: he was going to be a daddy.


End file.
